wayside_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Daring Love
"Daring Love" is the second half of the second episode of the second season of Wayside. Synopsis Maurecia and Jenny both perform stunts over Todd, which makes him worry they both have a crush on him. Plot This episode opens with Todd playing video games on a bench on the playground, when a ramp suddenly appears next to him. Jenny rides over the ramp on her bike, and leaps over Todd, who is annoyed by the disturbance. Maurecia asks what Jenny was doing, but Jenny explains that she planned the jump perfectly so she wouldn't hit Todd. Maurecia asks why anyone would ever hit Todd, as a montage of her punching Todd plays out, with Todd walking up to her at the end, only to get punched into a bunch of trash cans. Maurecia makes a bet that Jenny couldn't jump over all the trash cans and Todd, and the two decide to try the jump, which they pull off successfully. They compliment each others' work, and Jenny is especially excited about Todd, remarking that he's the perfect size and height, and that the scared face he makes makes her day. Todd, worries that two girls now have a crush on him, and a montage of Jenny and Maurecia performing stunts over Todd begins. After the montage, Todd, trying to figure out what to do, goes to Myron for help. Todd explains that Maurecia regularly punches him to show that she likes him, and that it hurts, and figures that Jenny, who has almost hit him with her bike many times, must like him as well. Dana hears about the conversation, and is eager to find out more, and Stephen overhears the conversation, asking Bebe to pass it on. She draws a picture, and Todd tries to get rid of it, but a bluebird snatches it away at the last moment, taking it to the campground. On the campground, Maurecia prepares a stunt called the "Triple Todd," where they both jump over him twice, before running into him as well. Maurecia is excited, and looks for a new place to jump, while Todd tries to talk to Jenny. Todd explains to Jenny that he heard what she said and saw what she did, and she tells him that he is the ultimate challenge. Todd explains that while he is flattered, he admits that he is sort of involved with Maurecia and that it won't work out. Jenny is confused for a brief moment, but ends up laughing at him afterwards. Confused again, Todd tries to ask Myron for more help, asking what it means if a girl laughs hysterically behind his back. Myron explains that it means the girl likes him, and that it happens to him all the time. He tries to demonstrate on Leslie, who laughs him off and walks away. Dana then once again confronts Todd, saying that she heard a rumor that he and Jenny want to go somewhere romantic like Antarctica, and Todd questions how the rumor got started. Dana says she doesn't know, but a montage plays out of her starting the rumor, and getting it spread around the school. Todd says he needs to dispel of the rumors before Maurecia hears them, and as such, he tries to work his charm on her. He tries charming Maurecia for a moment, before stating the two of them need to talk, and he asks if they can go somewhere else. Maurecia puts him in the center of Mrs. Jewls's class, but he is tugged to the side by Jenny, who states that it would be a better angle if he stands there. The two start fighting over him, and he tries to work it out, but at the end, he finds himself on top of a tall stack, with Jenny and Maurecia planning another stunt. The two run down on a large ramp, and run into him, causing his hair to be parted by the bicycle tracks. Dana hurries to Todd, explaining she's heard one last rumor that Dana and Jenny are planning a large jump, and that the winner will get to be his girlfriend. Todd says he doesn't want either of them as a girlfriend, and he doesn't want either of them to jump over him, but Dana says that they found a different target, who turns out to be Mr. Kidswatter in his ice rink. Todd states he doesn't want a girlfriend, but Myron hatches a plan to get him out of the situation. In the ice rink, Jenny and Maurecia prepare to jump over Mr. Kidswatter, when they are joined by Todd in a wagon. Todd explains that there was nothing that states he couldn't enter the jump, and Myron sends him down the ramp, causing him to get flung over Kidswatter while the wagon knocks him over. Jenny and Maurecia confront him about ruining their jump, but Myron excitedly states that Todd has become his own girlfriend. Maurecia and Jenny are confused, Jenny stating that Todd needs help, and Maurecia stating that she likes him in a "punch-you-in-the-shoulder" kind of way, and not a "jump-over-the-ice-in-a-little-red-wagon" type of way. She states they need to take things slower, and skates away. Myron says it went well, and Todd says that he feels bad getting dumped by two girls he didn't even want to go out with in the first place, but discovers that he walked away to flirt with Jenny, which actually works. Mr. Kidswatter finally lands next to Todd, asking if the rumors about him being the best figure skating coach in Antarctica are true, and the episode ends. Characters *Todd *Jenny *Maurecia *Bebe *Yodana *Eric Ovens *Eric Fry *Stephen *Eric Bacon *Myron *Leslie *Elizabeth *Shari *Mr. Kidswatter *Kindergarten teacher *Mrs. Jewls *Miss Mush *Incidental 003 *Rondi *Incidental 050 *Incidental 002 Transcript Read a transcript for "Daring Love" here. Trivia *This episode hints that Jenny may have a crush on Myron. *As of this episode, Todd is his own girlfriend. *The rumor about Todd was spread from Dana to Stephen to Elizabeth to Shari to Mr. Kidswatter to the kindergarten teacher and Mrs. Jewls. Mrs. Jewls subsequently spreads it to the Three Erics, who spread it to a chicken, that spreads it to Miss Mush, who spreads it to Incidental 003, who whispers it to Leslie, Rondi, Myron, and finally Dana again. Gallery See a gallery for "Daring Love" here. Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes